Kadoya-Love Drabbles 2
by Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki
Summary: The sequel of Kadoya-Love Drabbles; Frieda, Masamune along with their 2 children continue to spend quality time together as a family. And new events keep occurring, and possibly a new addition? Follow along this adventure as they laugh, cry, and share together these memories. Rated T just in case.
1. Welcome Home, Honey

**Hello guys, as promised earlier, here's the sequel of Kadoya-Love Drabbles. Couldn't think of a better title, so Kadoya-Love Drabbles 2 will do (Lol, that rhymed!) It might have about 20 drabbles in this series, so yeah...plz enjoy! ^^**

**Drabble 1: Welcome Home, Honey...**

* * *

_"Hey Masamune, you're leaving already?" The New York native Coach Steel asked._

_"Yeah because my family needs me, but it's been a pleasure seeing you, Toby, Zeo, and King once more." I replied._

_Yeah, it had been 2 months since I've left Japan and headed to the good 'ol United States just for a little reunion with my friends. Sure, I can always call or text them, but preferably, seeing each other in person brings me a better connection towards them. I still had the nostalgia of my first day of attending Dungeon Gym as a kid, and that day only felt like yesterday. Gee, time sure really flew by...I said my final goodbyes to my friends before heading to the New York Airport._

_I kind of missed Frieda and the kids; I mean I wanna know how they're doing since they mean the world to me. Maybe another addition to the family wouldn't be so bad, though I do have second thoughts and I should ask Frieda about it. But for now, I'm really excited to see the family; I bet they're stoked too..._

* * *

"Ready to see daddy home?" A feminine 27 year old voice asks.

"Yeah!" That was from a 4 and a 2 year old.

It has been one of those nights when Frieda Ai Kadoya Love is home alone with her children: Annabelle Kyoko and Dachi Armando and 3 year old Japanese Spitz Dog named Poochi. Tonight is the night when Masamune Kadoya, the former self-proclaimed Number One blader is heading home in Tokyo, Japan. The Italian-Japanese mother knew that her children were anticipating this night since they love their father dearly. Frieda herself was also excited too; she cannot wait to spend some more time with her hubby.

Then the door opened, revealing an all familiar face. Yes, that man had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. It was none other than Masamune Kadoya.

"Daddy!" Annabelle and Dachi exclaims running to hug their father. Poochi followed along and licked the man's legs as a sign of saying "Hello and welcome back".

"Hey you 2! Glad you see you again!" Masamune said, smiling. He turns to Poochi and praised," Hey Poochi! You're a good girl!"

Frieda then looks at her husband smiling. She said sweetly," Welcome home, Number One." The Italian-Japanese woman then kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yeah and it's great to be back with you." The Japanese man replies, smiling.

"Missed me much?" The cherry haired woman wondered.

"Yeah because I was thinking about you and the kids the whole time while I was in America." Masamune states.

"I can see that..."

A few hours later, Annabelle and Dachi were at their rooms, deep asleep along with Poochi. It was around 9 PM and Frieda and Masamune were at their master bedroom alone. The windows were shut and door was locked; plus the walls were soundproof so neither of the children will wake up.

"Frieda..are you considering of us having another addition?" Masamune asked.

"Yes because what matters is that we're together, so I don't mind," his wife replies. Then the Japanese man gently pinned Frieda down on the bed, kissing her lightly.

"Are you ready for this, Cherry Girl?" The 27 year old man asks.

"Yes, as long I'm with you, Number One." The Italian-Japanese woman replied seductively. The couple goes on with the kiss while Masamune slowly removed Frieda's clothing, starting with the top. This will be one heck of a night for this lovely couple.

* * *

**End of 1st drabble...**

**Y'all probably have a hint about what happens from this point on Well, the next drabble will give you an even bigger hint and it'll be quite evident before you know it. For now, read and review folks! ^^**


	2. Telling the Kids

**Alrighty then, here's the 2nd drabble of KL Drabbles 2...and BTW, if you're reading this and you have not done so, send me an OC for MFB Tenma Academy; the form is in my profile. Also, I need earth bladers because I haven't received a single one of them.**

**Drabble 2: Telling the Kids...**

* * *

"Masamune! Masamune!" Frieda exclaimed.

"What is it, Frieda?" Masamune responded.

"There's something I got to tell you," The Italian-Japanese woman states.

It has been about a month since Frieda and Masamune had mere intimacy within each other and not too long ago she missed her period and suffered morning sickness. She has also been craving vanilla frozen yogurt and strawberry Pocky. Prior to the pregnancy test, Frieda became suspicious due to these signs and that she had to buy the pregnancy test box just to make sure. And now today's the day where she had to tell Masamune, her husband about the big news.

"I'm pregnant...really I am," Frieda explains.

"What? No way! that's awesome that we're having a new addition to this family," the Japanese man responds, smiling. "Though, I have one concern."

"What do you mean?" The cherry haired woman questions.

"About the kids, Annabelle and Dachi. I'm worried that they might be jealous when the new baby comes out because they feel that he/she might have the most attention compared to these 2." Masamune comments, scratching his head.

"Masamune, I have no problem telling Annabelle and Dachi that, because we're a family and we love each other equally. And I bet they'll love the new member too." Frieda replies, smiling.

"Okay in that case, let's go talk to them," The 27 year old man states before walking with his wife.

Meanwhile, Annabelle and Dachi were in the living room paying with their toys and Annabelle was playing with Poochi, who acted a little neurotic. Sometimes, this Japanese Spitz can be wild for one day while cool and collected another day.

"Down boy! Down!" the 4 year old girl commands but Poochi still acted wildly.

"Annabelle! Dachi! Put down your toys because we have a big announcement!" Frieda calls out to her 2 children. Annabelle and Dachi did so and looked intently at their parents. Poochi became calm again and sat on the sofa.

"So mama and I have a big surprise for you 2," Masamune states.

"We're going to have a baby!" Frieda cheers.

"Yeah!" Annabelle and Dachi chanted simultaneously. Then the 3 year old toddler boy began running around in circles, with excitement. He was especially excited for the fact that he's no longer the youngest child and he'll be the "big brother" of the household. Annabelle smiled as she walked up to her father.

"How long will it be before the baby comes out?" The 4 year old cherry haired girl asked.

"It'll be out in 9 months, so in...I don't know, July?" Masamune answered.

"Oh! That's a long time. But we'll wait, right?" Annabelle says.

"That's right, dear," Frieda responded, smiling.

* * *

**End of 2nd drabble...**

**Yeah, the Kadoya-Love family are now expecting a 3rd child, which means a 3rd pregnancy Frieda will have to face. But their pregnancy will end in a special way, can you guess why? BTW, check out my newest poll on my profile if you haven't already, and please vote! For now, read and review folks! ^^**


End file.
